It is well-known to mount a reclining chair between a pair of parallel elongated floats which are integral with a transverse float supporting the backrest of the chair, and also to extend a leg supporting portion of the chair beyond the forward end of the elongated floats. Such floating chairs have been used to float freely in a pool, or to move with the aid of manual locomotion, such as by hand-held or foot-rotated paddles. Internal combustion and electric powered marine propulsion equipment is well known for various boats, but such equipment appears to be unsuitable for meeting the special requirements of floating chairs.